


What They See

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: Marvin has a knack for writing poems and Whizzer has a knack for doing photography. They especially have a knack for making those pastimes involve the other person.





	What They See

Marvin had never considered himself a good writer.

He did it on occasion, finding inspiration here and there, but he never thought anything he produced would be seen as better than decent. His favourite thing to write was poems, seeing them as simple and quick. Marvin rarely had any time to write anything more complex than a poem, so they quickly became his favourite type of literature.

It allowed him to express himself, something he always found difficulty doing. It helped, but he still found expressing how he felt in words a challenge.

Of course, there was a favourite topic that Marvin loved to write about in poems. No matter how many poems he wrote, he found that he could always come up with another thing to write about this one thing.

And that was Whizzer.

He remembered the first time he had actually became inspired to write a poem about Whizzer. He also recalled that once he started writing poems about Whizzer, he couldn't stop.

_Marvin and Whizzer laid in their bed, Whizzer comfortably resting on Marvin's chest fast asleep. Marvin was still awake, however, admiring his lover as he slept. He gently ran his hand through Whizzer's hair, occasionally twirling a strand around his finger._

_He laid there, thinking about all the things he loved about the man on his chest. It made him smile. Having glanced over at the nightstand beside the bed, he noticed his notepad and pencil lying there. He was tempted to write something._

_Giving in to the temptation, he reached his free hand over as best he could, making sure not to disturb Whizzer in the process, and grabbed the notepad and pencil. Unfortunately, he accidentally caused Whizzer to move off Marvin and on his back. As much as Marvin wanted Whizzer still using his chest as a pillow, he knew that this would make it easier to write._

_Looking down at his lover, luckily still asleep, he hovered his pencil over the paper. He knew what he wanted to write about, but he still wasn't sure how to put how he felt into words. He sighed, wanting to write something meaningful down, even though he knew it would only be thrown out afterwards._

_After a few more moments of thought, Marvin finally put his pencil on the paper._

He never told Whizzer about any of his poems he’s written; Marvin never saw any of them as good enough to even show. He did his best to hide them from Whizzer, but he had almost caught Marvin in the midst of writing his poems on several occasions.

_Marvin sat at his desk, completely focused on his newest poem. He was struggling to come up with a certain word he wanted that fit, and he felt himself become frustrated. He was so enthralled in his writing that he didn't hear Whizzer approach him._

_“What are you writing?” Whizzer asked, hooking his chin on Marvin’s shoulder to look down at his desk._

_The sound of Whizzer’s voice startled Marvin out of his focus, causing him to jump slightly before quickly covering the poem with his hands, “Oh, uh… It’s nothing…” he lied._

_Whizzer had chuckled at how jumpy Marvin was, “Oh nothing huh? Then you won’t mind if I take a look at it, right?” He asked, reaching down to grab the paper._

_Marvin stood up from his chair, taking the paper with him so Whizzer couldn’t take it and see what he’s written. “I told you Whiz, it’s nothing. Just… it’s just… something for work. Yeah, that’s all it is,” he explained, moving away from Whizzer every time he tried to take the paper, “It’s just boring work stuff Whiz, really. You wouldn’t find it interesting.”_

_“If it’s boring work stuff, why are you so set on hiding it from me?” Whizzer asked, crossing his arms and slightly glaring at Marvin, not liking how secretive he was acting._

_Marvin stared at Whizzer for a moment before answering, “Confidentiality and all that.” He gave Whizzer a smile as he held his breath, hoping Whizzer would accept his reasoning. He did, which let Marvin breath, but he could tell that the whole thing was a stretch._

Marvin was just glad that Whizzer hasn’t actually read any of his poems since most of the time, he threw them away after he finished writing them; he didn’t see the need to keep them around. Once he finished his writings, he refused to read them over, they normally made him cringe. It also made it so there was a small chance of Whizzer ever finding them.

At least, that’s what he thought.

_Marvin stood beside the trash can, re-reading the poem he had just written. He had to admit it to himself, this poem of his was actually decent. But, he wasn’t going to keep it so he crumpled it and tossed it out. What he wasn’t aware of was Whizzer peeking in on him, watching Marvin as he threw out his paper for “work.”_

_After Marvin left the room, Whizzer took it upon himself to snoop. He quickly and quietly went into Marvin’s study to grab whatever it was Marvin had just thrown out. He read the paper and found himself surprised._

_“What They See  
My eyes, they love to fall onto to you  
They love it so much that there's nothing I can do  
But why is that the case?  
Why, when they fall on you, my heart begins to race?  
It's because of what they see  
My eyes, they see you and they think it cannot be  
My eyes, they see you and they do not understand  
That a man so lovely can walk across this land  
When they look at you, they see the stars that shine bright  
They see a candle in a dark room, its only source of light  
They see the whole world all wrapped in one  
They see a man who's just so fun  
That's what they see  
And it's everything I want it to be.”_

_Whizzer was in shock and found himself reading the poem over and over again. He couldn’t believe it. Marvin thought that about him? He felt tears form in his eyes, completely amazed by what was written. He didn't understand why Marvin would ever want to hide this._

_Whizzer sat around for a few more moments, trying to wrap his head around the words on the page. Finally, he looked around, making sure Marvin wasn’t in his line of sight, and quickly shoved the poem in his pocket to keep for safe keeping._

Marvin hadn't realized that Whizzer managed to get his hands on a few of the poems over time; he was really oblivious to things happening around him. Marvin was also oblivious to the fact that Whizzer took it upon himself to take photos of his lover.

Whizzer always considered himself a great photographer.

It was his passion in life. It was something he did whenever he could. He never threw any of his photos away, no matter how terrible some may say they were. He saw each photo as a memory, and that was something he liked to hold on to.

Whizzer had a few different things that were his favourite to photograph. He had a huge soft spot for anything nature; he did his best to get out and capture the beauty whenever he could. It had gotten to a point where most of his photo gallery were photos involving nature. But his favourite thing to photograph?

Well, that was Marvin.

He had so many photos of Marvin that he lost count. He was Whizzer's favourite memory to capture, yet Marvin never noticed how often his photo was being taken, despite how obvious it was.

_Marvin sat across from Jason, his eyes glued to the chessboard in front of him. It was his turn and he was thinking six moves ahead; son or not, he wasn't taking it easy on Jason. The kid knew how to handle himself._

_Whizzer, on the other hand, had went to get his camera, knowing that this would be a perfect time to snap a photo. He didn't have many of Marvin and Jason, so he figured that adding another one wouldn't hurt anyone._

_He returned and Marvin had still yet to go. He chuckled to himself, knowing how invested Marvin could get into a game of chess. He brought the camera up to his face, positioning himself to capture the perfect photo._

_There was a click noise as Whizzer took the shot, causing Jason to look over, giving Whizzer a look. Marvin, however, still had all of his attention on the board, not even hearing the click happen._

Whizzer had so many photos of Marvin that it was surprising that Marvin still hadn't noticed the amount of times Whizzer had gotten out his camera. Marvin was known to be extremely oblivious, but this was unbelievable.

With the number of photos Whizzer had of Marvin, he needed a special place to put them. A place where hopefully Marvin wouldn't find so easily. It also happened to be the same place that Whizzer put the poems he managed to take from Marvin.

_Whizzer was fighting against his clothes, trying to hide the small box in the back of the closet when Marvin walked into the room. He didn't say anything at first so Whizzer wasn't aware of his presence until he felt a hand on his hip. It caused him to jump in surprise, letting out a small yelp._

_“Are you rearranging the closet again?” Marvin asked after Whizzer turned around to face him, “what is this? The fourth time you've done this in the past few weeks?”_

_Whizzer scoffed, lightly shoving Marvin, hoping he could make them move away from the closet. “That would've been the third time. And anyways, that's not what I was doing, I was just… looking for something,” he said, hoping he could pull off this charade._

_It caused Marvin to laugh softly, “Find something?” he repeated, shaking his head, “there's no way you're finding anything in there. You have too much shit.” Marvin's statement was only met with another light shove from Whizzer._

_“Whatever, I'll find it later,” Whizzer said, planning to get Marvin away from the closet since he had yet to properly hide his little box. It ended up working out, much to Whizzer's relief, because Marvin seemed to have plans of his own._

Marvin never actually found the box. The main reason being that he never knew it existed. Another reason being that Marvin knew that if he even touched Whizzer's clothing, there was the risk of Whizzer getting pissed; so, even if he had known it was there, he wasn't risking going through the closet to find.

It wasn't until it was brought to his attention that Marvin managed to find it.

_Marvin and Whizzer laid in the hospital bed. Whizzer was getting weaker and weaker each day, they both knew that Whizzer's time was running short._

_Marvin had his arms wrapped around Whizzer, as if he could protect Whizzer from anything and everything. He was well aware he couldn't, but Marvin liked to think that he could regardless._

_Neither of them spoke for a long while; there was nothing much left to say. It wasn't until Whizzer spoke that the silence was finally broken._

_“I have this box,” Whizzer started, his voice quiet. At first, Marvin shushed him, want him to conserve as much energy as he could, but Whizzer ignore it, “the box… it's in our closet. I want you to see what's in it… but… but only after… y’know.” He didn't say it, but they both knew what Whizzer was referring to._

_Marvin nodded, “All right Whiz,” he spoke gently. It was all he said, and all was silent again._

So now, Marvin sat on his bedroom floor. It was after the funeral and he had the box lying in front of him. It had taken him a bit to battle against all the clothing, but he managed to get it out.

The box was yet to be opened, he had been holding off on the big reveal, not knowing what to expect inside. Instead, he sat and stared at it for the longest time.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Marvin slowly moved his hands to grab the lid of the box. He took a deep breath and lifted the lid, preparing himself for whatever the contents of the box were. But after looking inside, he realized that nothing could've prepared him for this.

It was him.

Photos upon photos of him. Him sleeping, eating, smiling, laughing, everything. Marvin looked at each photo one at a time, remembering every moment that these pictures captured. At some point he started to cry, he didn't know when, but at one point he realized that his vision became blurry from tears.

After going through the, what seemed like, hundreds of photos, Marvin noticed folded up pieces of papers. He reached down, and unfolded one, seeing what it was. He read the first few words and he knew.

They were his poems.

How did Whizzer even get these? He had thrown them away, never to be seen or heard from again. He reached down and grabbed the rest of the papers, seeing what other poems Whizzer was able to grab. He looked at the titles to see which specific poems Whizzer had. Some were a lot better than others in his opinion, but there was one he came across one that stuck out to him. 

“What They See”

That was, by far, Marvin's favourite poem he had written. He was actually quite glad Whizzer found that one. He smiled through his tears, wishing Whizzer was here now, with him as he went through the box. 

He looked around, looking at all the scattered photos and poems on the floor with him. He glanced back at the poem in his hand. He had once described what his eyes saw, but what they see now is entirely different.

Now, his eyes saw what was and what will never be again.


End file.
